1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source supporting member and a display device including the same, and more particularly, a light source supporting member that can be simply assembled and is highly impact-resistant, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substitute for a conventional CRT (cathode ray tube), a flat panel display device such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) device, a PDP (plasma display panel), an OLED (organic light emitting diode), etc. has been under development.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel provided with a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Since the LCD panel is a non-emissive element, the LCD device includes a backlight unit disposed behind the TFT substrate for supplying light to the LCD panel. The amount of light transmitted through the LCD panel is adjusted according to the orientation of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct-light type in which a light source part is disposed in the rear side of the LCD panel to emit light thereto, and an edge-light type in which a light guide plate is provided behind the liquid crystal panel and a light source part is disposed in at least one side of the light guide plate to supply light to the LCD panel through the light guide plate. In comparison with the edge-light type, the direct-light type has an inferior light uniformity and an inferior durability. However, the direct-light type operates a plurality of light source parts in parallel, thereby to allow highly efficient use of light. Accordingly, the direct-light type is mainly applied to a large-sized LCD device that requires high brightness.
A direct-light type-backlight unit includes a light source supporting member for stably supporting a plurality of light source parts. The light source supporting member includes a main body, an insertion part protruding from the main body toward a housing and a light source holder supporting a light source part. The insertion part is forcedly fitted to a coupling groove provided to the housing to be coupled thereto.
However, to stably couple the insertion part to the coupling groove, the insertion part is manufactured to have a size larger than that of the coupling groove. Accordingly, it is difficult for the insertion part to be smoothly coupled to the coupling groove, thereby deteriorating an assembly thereof.